The Fourth of July
by Galaxy Mermaid
Summary: Happy fourth of July everyone! Here is a little story Meg and I were able to pull together. A little fluff at the end.Enjoy! P.S. The cover photo is one of Element.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Happy fourth of July! It took awhile, but Meg and I were finally able to get this done. Enjoy!**

**Myri: Galaxy Mermaid and Dream'sRealm do not own Transformers or any of it's canon characters. They do, however, own their OCs and the plot.**

**Anya: This is **_**completely**_ **separate from the main series. Kinda.**

The Fourth of July

Optimus awoke from recharge and stretched. It had been a long night. Noises in the hallway, reports of someone- or something- sneaking into everyone's quarters, and Fowler wanting midnight updates.

The Prime looked towards his desk and saw a small package on it. He went over and picked up the datapad that was next to the package.

_Dear Optimus,_ it read. _I am giving this to you as a token of thanks. You are an amazing leader and your spirit will live on forever. With love, ?_

Optimus set the datapad down and opened the package. Inside was a hood ornament with a star on it.

_Now who is this mysterious sender?_ he wondered.

Ratchet paced throughout his quarters. He couldn't fall back into recharge after hearing noises in the hallway. Eventually, he vented and sat at his desk.

Atop it was a small package and a datapad.

_Dear Ratchet,_ it read. _You remind me of my father. Funny, happy, smart, yet grumpy at times. This is for you. Happy Fourth of July, ?_

Ratchet opened the package, a suspicious look on his facial plating. That look fell to one of a soft smile once he saw what was inside: There was a small toolbox with replacements of a few tools Bulkhead had broken.

_Who could've done such a thing?_ thought Ratchet.

Arcee lay on her berth, unable to recharge. She gave up and went over to her desk. There was a piece of sketching paper with a datapad atop it.

_Dear Arcee,_ read the datapad. _You remind me of my sister. You both lost a lot but you still make the best of what you have. Sometimes it hurts to look at you and be friends with you, but I know that will soon pass. Happy Fourth of July, ? P.S. My sister would've loved the painting._

Arcee turned over the piece of sketch paper and revealed a painted sunset. The femme's expression softened.

_Whoever this was from, _she thought. _Thank you._

Bulkhead slowly onlined his optics. Mech, he wished he could have slept in. He stretched out and walked over to his desk, where a small package and a datapad lay.

_Dear Bulkhead,_ Bulk read once he turned the datapad on. _This is something for you. Remember, treasure the past before it slips out of your fingertips. Sincerely, ?_

Bulk opened the package to reveal a picture frame. _The Wreckers_ was engraved in golden letters across the bottom. The actual photo was one of the Wreckers. Bulk fought back the coolant welling in his optics.

_Thank you,_ he thought. _Thank you._

'Bee was up and running joors before the others and was in the training room all morning. He went to his room for a nap and saw a small package and a datapad on his desk.

_Dear 'Bee,_ read the datapad. _You are like the little brother I never had. Kind, smart, funny. You don't need your voice to show me that, for your actions are what count; they tell a story greater than any other. They tell the story of your personality. My gift is something you can store the items necessary for you to be you. With love, ?_

'Bee's expression softened as he opened the package. Inside was a small black-and-yellow box. 'Bee opened the box, which started playing "Glad You Came" by Capital Cities. At the very bottom of the box was a slip of paper that said, "A cute little charm." Taped to it was a bumblebee charm.

_This is amazing,_ thought 'Bee. _Thank you, whoever you are._

Cliffjumper awoke from recharge and immediately went to his desk. For what reason, he had no idea. Atop his desk was a package and a datapad.

_Dear Cliff,_ read the datapad. _This is something for you. Sincerely, ?_

Cliff pulled something out of the package. It was a small sculpture of a bull. _You mess with Cliff and you get the horns,_ read an engravement on the base. Cliff chuckled.

_Thanks, whoever you are,_ he thought.

Jack went to get the mail for his mother and noticed a package on the doorstep.

_Dear Jack,_ read a piece of paper attached to it. _You have _got _to have some fun in your life! That's what this is for. Sincerely, ?_

Jack opened a package and revealed a clear, plastic ball with a maze inside that a small token inside could travel through.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the strange gift before chuckling. _This is awesome,_ he thought. _Thank you._

"Miko!" called said femme's host mom. "You've got mail!"

Miko bolted upright in bed and ran to get the package.

"Funny," she mused.

"Hmmm?" asked her host dad from where he was reading his newspaper.

"No return address," finished Miko.

Her host dad shrugged and Miko opened the package.

_Dear Miko,_ read a letter inside. _I couldn't think of anything else to give you, so I made you this scrapbook. Sincerely, ?_

Miko carefully pulled out the scrapbook. Inside was a note saying, _Fill this with all the good times we have._

She smiled warmly. _I will treasure this forever,_ she thought, hugging it to her chest. _Forever._

Raf carefully opened the package that his mother had given him. No one knew who it was from, but Raf opened it nonetheless.

_Dear Raf,_ said mech read once he pulled the letter out. _You remind me so much of my sister. You and Arcee both. Kind, smart, funny. She died when she was as young as you. This is something I got for her a long time ago that I never gave her. It is now rightfully yours. Happy Fourth of July, ?_

Raf pulled out a small kit that housed tools and parts to put together and paint a remote-controlled car.

_This is amazing!_ Raf thought with a wide grin. _Thank you for giving me this, whoever you are._

Later, everyone gathered at the base.

"Does anyone know who our gifts were from?" asked Raf.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey," said Bulk. "Has anyone seen Element?"

"I haven't seen her since last night, before the kids left," replied Arcee.

"_Same here,_" beeped 'Bee.

"Do you think…?" asked Ratchet.

"Element did this?" Cliff finished for him. "Yeah."

So everyone decided on something for Myri that they could all pitch in on.

Myri sat on the roof of the base, her feet dangling over the edge. Heights had never scared her.

She had gone shopping earlier and now wore a plain white t-shirt with a criss-cross from her mid-back to her neck line, black jeans, and black ballet flats that had open toes.

_I'm starting a new life today,_ Myri thought. _The past is in the past._

She got up and went into base, where no one was to be seen.

_Kids are probably at home; 'Bots are probably still asleep,_ she concluded.

Myri went into her 'Bot form and went to her quarters. Atop her berth was a picture. _Team Prime_ was engraved in gold letters across the top. The actual picture was one of everyone- including her and the humans- at the base.

"_Your friends are like your family and your family are like your soulmates. Happy Birthday," _was written on the back, along with everyone's signatures. Myri hugged it close to her chassis.

_Thank you, guys,_ she thought. _You're the best._

Myri was sitting on her berth, thinking of her family, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

Optimus walked in, optics showing his nervousness. Myri raised an optic ridge, suspicious, but said nothing.

"The others wanted you to come into the common room," said Optimus. "For what, I have no idea."

Myri shrugged and stood up.

"Well," she said with a smile. "Better not keep them waiting."

So the twosome went into the main area. Ratchet waved them over, where everyone was crowded around his computer.

"I was doing some late night research," said the medic. "And I found no record of a Myrianna Amethyst Lane born."

Ratchet pulled up a document. "But a record of one Element and her twin Clarity being born on Cybertron. A black two-wheeler with a icy blue snowflake on her chassis and a black mini-bot with a pink rose on her chassis."

Myri gasped.

"So my conclusion, Element," continued Ratchet, turning to Myri. "Is that you were born on Cybertron in the middle of the war. Your parents turned you into a human and shot you into space, where you landed on Earth. You arrived on your family's doorstep, with only a slip of paper saying your name and birthdate. I also think that the Decepticons killed your mother when they were trying to locate you, one of the few remaining Autobots."

"Thank you, Ratchet," she half smiled. "For telling me about my true family." However, her expression soon darkened. "I just…" Coolant ran freely down Myri's buccal plating. She buried her helm into Optimus' shoulder plating. The Prime hugged her tight, trying to calm her down.

"I hate this stupid-aft, pit-spawned war!" Myri softly cried. "It took my biological and adoptive family and-."

Anya frowned at her best friend's distress. "Hey, hey, hey!" she soothed. "We can still make this fun!"

As fast as you could say "Fourth of July" there were streamers, balloons, and confetti everywhere.

Upon seeing all the color out of the corner of her optic, Myri hesitantly disengaged the embrace and gasped at what she saw. They did all of this? For her?

"Sorry it's all red, white, and blue," said Anya with a half smile. "It's all we could find."

Despite her current state, Myri chuckled through her tears. "We can turn this into a partial fourth of July party, too." She smiled. "Thank you."

Soon, there was music blaring and chatter echoed off the base walls. Optimus and Myri stood off to the side, watching everyone have fun.

"I haven't seen Ratchet have this much fun since before the war," chuckled Optimus.

"I haven't seen Anya party like this since she was fourteen," added Myri.

Optimus took her servo in his. Myri's cooling fans subtly activated and her helm fell a little, yet she still gazed into Optimus' optics. "Where Them Girls At" by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida started playing.

"May I have this dance?" asked Optimus.

Myri nodded and Optimus pulled her into the middle of the makeshift dance floor. They started partying and having a good ol' time. Myri laughed, a joyous laugh. One she hadn't used in a long time.

The song ended and the couple moved off the dance floor.

"Thank you, Optimus," said Myri. "I haven't had that much fun since Anya last threw a party, which was when I was, what? Seventeen?"

"Ratchet and I went to one celebration when we were still young and trouble makers," said Optimus. "He was never same after that."

A loud boom could be heard overhead and Anya grabbed her radio.

"Come on!" she yelled, running up into the elevator. "The fireworks are starting!"

Everyone moved to the roof, where they watched the fireworks.

"Wow," breathed Miko. "I haven't seen a show like this since 2005. I was only six then!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, their gazes fixed on the sky. Myri snuggled into Optimus, and Miko into Jack. "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities started blaring over Anya's radio as the fireworks neared their end. Optimus kissed Myri's buccal plating and Miko leaned her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Best fourth of July EVER," whispered Miko.

Myri nodded in agreement. She looked up at Optimus, smiling.

"This is one day we will all never forget," he said.

Arcee shook her helm. "Never."

"I don't think we'll have this much fun until Christmas," joked Cliffjumper.

Bulkhead shrugged. "You never know," he said.

**M/N: Awz! Loved this special. I personally like how it is so cute and hinting at relationships in the main series. I like random quotes, and here's one:**

"**In the truest sense, freedom cannot be bestowed; it must be achieved." ~Franklin D. Roosevelt**

"**To be free is to have life. To treasure what you have, to say what you want to say, to do as you please (as long as it follows the law)." ~Me**

**Last summer I went to a writing camp. While there, I wrote a poem that I called "In the Village of Better Hope." In my poem, hope is like freedom. People say what they want to say and hope. I want you to reflect on your life and think, "When did I have hope? When was I free?" PM me or post a review about the time you had the most hope and freedom.**

**~Mermaid OUT!**

**D/N: Aw, mech ^^" I'm not sure what I should say except I hope you enjoyed this. I am Mermaid's beta reader and though she's still in the early stages of her writing career, I look forward to seeing her grow. Please, give her support and love as any fellow writer should and we hope to hear from you all soon. **

**And while Mermaid posts quotes, I like to post Bible verses. If you know me, I am a strong believer in Christ and I tend to do so on all my stories. After all, He was the one to give me my writing talent. So, if you don't want to read it, that's fine with me. I just enjoy reaching out and sharing God's love with others. **

"**So we have stopped evaluating others from a human point of view. At one time we thought of Christ merely from a human point of view. How differently we know Him now! This means that anyone who belongs to Christ has become a new person. The old life is gone; a new life has begun! And all of this is a gift from God, who brought us back to Himself through Christ. And God has given us this task of reconciling people to Him. For God was in Christ, reconciling the world to Himself, no longer counting people's sins against them. And He gave us this wonderful message of reconciliation. So we are Christ's ambassadors; God is making His appeal through us. We speak for Christ when we plead, "Come back to God!" For God made Christ, who never sinned, to be the offering for our sin, so that we could be made right with God through Christ" 2 Corinthians 5: 16-21**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **


End file.
